The Hybrid
by klovec
Summary: A kingdom and eternity would mean nothing if he didn't have her so Klaus would defy nature in every way to get her back. Nature's not the type to take defiance lightly so she lets him have what he wants…just on her terms…
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all. The idea for this fic has been swirling around my brain for months now. I started writing it in October and have been taking my time with it, just writing what feels good. It's a bit different than Saved and Abridged._

_Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beautiful and amazing betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline. Thanks to the talented Klaroline-fantasies for the awesome artwork. It reminds me of a retro scary movie poster J_

_I hope you like it and enjoy it. _

_Jay_

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Belle Terre of New Orleans, the occult was the norm. The city had been built by the biggest monsters and had witnessed the rise of one equal in evil proportion; it had seen the birth of plenty of abominations, especially in the last two months. It would take something inherently macabre to make this southern belle tremble.

Tonight, she shook violently.

It started when the lights went out and the thickest of clouds shaded the light of the moon. Complete silence gripped the region, only an ominous chant could be heard near the swamp areas. The sudden scream of an infant child cut through the air sending fear down the spines of the witches in the area. They heard it like it was next to them sending tremors into their hearts. The fear was palpable; they could probably taste it, for all knew this was a sign.

Yes, it was a sign; of what, they did not know.

Everyone remained in place for the 3 minute duration of darkness. It was as if something was gripping them to the floor. They couldn't move and barely breathed. The sounds of their own hearts pounding against the walls of their chests, was torturous, tormenting. Their blood kept running wildly as if trying to flee the angry heart, only to be pulled back to it.

When the lights finally came back on, horror awaited their eyes. Bird carcasses lay on the floor as if they had rained down. Every bird within a 50 mile radius had died.

The Vulkodlak had risen.

* * *

**_A month before_**

_The Lockwood Cellar_

"Tyler?" Caroline called out as she came down the steps.

"I'm here." He answered in a low voice.

She came in to find him sitting in a corner. She looked at the bottles around him on the floor and felt her stomach clench with tension. The little voice in the back of her head telling her she shouldn't have come was screaming now.

"Uh…You wanted to talk?" She asked him tentatively.

He struggled to get up, stumbling a little before regaining his footing, and walked to her. "You can't leave me Caro. I need you. I don't want to be alone in the world. Please let's try again." Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

The tension she had been feeling, eased up and she felt herself softening.

"You will never be alone. I am still here for you. We just don't work as a couple anymore. I told you when you left the last time that if you walked out that door, everything would change. I meant that. But we're friends and that never has to change. I'll always love you Tyler." She said placing her hand on his cheek. Even as she said the words and her eyes remained compassionate and caring, she knew she was been naïve. She knew deep down they would never be friends. But she had to try to make this work. She did care for him and she wanted to stay friends. The guilt would eat at her forever if she didn't try to make this right.

"No no no. I need you there all the way. Come on, Care. Please. I know you're pissed that I didn't come back right away and then left again but I'm so sorry. I just needed to try to get revenge for my mom. He just killed her and took her from me. Then, you went and slept with him. I lost it when I found out. You know I could never really hurt you, don't you? It was a rash moment. I didn't mean it. Please don't punish me like this." He pleaded desperately as his hands went around her arms.

"I'm not punishing you." She said softly feeling the weight of guilt descend upon her yet again. "It's just we can't keep doing this."

She watched as the emotions begin to gradually dry out of his face and his body goes completely still. His hands were still holding her arms tightly.

"You're going to him." He declared.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked though she knew. Dread filling her until it almost choked her.

"Don't play games Caroline. I don't even know you anymore. Have the guts to tell me the truth."

"Tyler…"

She watched his eyes change, glint with yellow. Fear traveled quickly through her. That's when she knew she had to get out. He wasn't going to listen to anything she had to say and this would only end in disaster. She freed herself from his grasp and began to back away. "Tyler, we'll talk about this another time."

He followed her. She began to feel the panic rising. He pinned her to a wall. She knew she could fight him but she also knew it would only take one bite. He kept repeating he just wanted some time to convince her. Survival mode kicked in and her fangs dropped, the veins around her eyes protruded, and her baby blues became tinged with blood. She shoved him and tried to run. The animal instinct kicked in and he had her on the floor. They struggled. She kneed him and he reacted, snapping his jaw at her.

She felt the rip in her skin and gasped. He gasped too, immediately realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God Caroline. I'm so sorry." He jumped back from her. His hands on both sides of his head.

She swallowed the fear that was rising up her throat. He was already panicking for the both of them.

"It's ok Tyler. Just go. I'll take care of it."

He shook his head violently and she grabbed his chin so he can look at her human face. Her eyes conveyed a message. He shouldn't be here when help came. He nodded, his shoulders sagging. He kissed her forehead and left.

She waited until he was far gone to make the phone call. She wanted to give him time to run. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone. It wasn't there.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the park waiting for Jeremy when she looked across the way to see a woman with her back to her. She smiled recognizing the familiar set of curls.

Caroline

She was about to call out to her best friend when she turned to face her.

Bonnie's face began shaking before her mind had time to process. She had seen it so many times in the past few days alone that she could recognize death immediately.

Horror began to set and her eyes widened as Caroline smiled and began to take steps towards her. Bonnie shook her head violently at her and held her hand out to signal stop.

She was prepared for this. She chanted loudly not caring who may hear her then watched as Caroline seemed confused and stuck in her last step.

Without looking back at her, Bonnie turned around and ran.

* * *

He was on his way. If the reason she wasn't picking up was because she changed her mind, she would have to tell him to his face. Then he would take her with him by force. Enough was enough.

He hated himself for feeling so insecure when it came to her. He had not even allowed himself to feel happiness that she had finally called to say she had made up her mind; she had missed him and wanted to be with him. He dreaded something going deadly wrong and when she had not picked up his last three calls, the feeling on the pit of his stomach was telling him many things and none that he wanted to hear. So he picked up his phone and hit the dial button, again. He would keep calling until she answered.

"Klaus." Damon's voice came through the phone.

"Why do you have her phone?" Klaus snapped.

"She's gone." Damon said sadly

"Where?" Klaus asked confused.

"She's…dead Klaus. She died a few minutes ago."

* * *

He was frozen. Nothing in him moved, not even a thought. His phone kept buzzing but he just ignored it. The incessant noise continued until he finally gave in and answered.

"She's not gone. We can bring her back." The voice on the other end said. "Hello? Klaus?"

He didn't answer. He could hear the woman on the other line but he couldn't seem to answer. It felt like nothing mattered or made any sense.

"It's Bonnie, Klaus. Caroline has not crossed. We need to act fast. Where are you right now?"

That finally got through to him. A voice he didn't recognize as his told her that he was on the plane on the way to MysticFalls.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Try to keep your thoughts off her. We need to keep her away from me right now." Bonnie told him.

He didn't answer her right away.

"Klaus! Snap out of it. That part is important. Stay on task." She bellowed.

"I heard you, witch" He retorted gritting his teeth as anger surge through him. "Tell me what's the plan."

On her end, Bonnie let out the breath she was still holding. He was receptive and that's all she needed from him.

"Just so you know, we're about to break every rule. Nature won't be happy with either of us."

"Shocking." He replied dryly.

**Chapter 1 - _ Rites of passage_**

* * *

Her mother wasn't making any noise, just letting the tears free fall. She had gone through different moods in a short time span and Caroline had sat there observing her and trying to send vibes of comfort but feeling mostly impotent. It was heartbreaking hearing Liz screaming, asking why she had to lose her twice and what was she supposed to do with her life now. Her mother had passed out in her bed from crying while hugging on to Caroline's favorite stuffed animal. The teddy bear she had bought for her when Caroline was born.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

The hooded figure climbed through the window the minute Liz's breath evened out. He walked towards the bed and watched the sleeping woman. He reached to touch the teddy bear she was cradling. He faintly smiled remembering when he tucked it under Caroline's arm the night of her birthday. It was the night that had changed everything.

Still, Liz continued to wrestle in her sleep until he began whispering in her ear. It was his way to help her cope through a benign compulsion. He told her she needed to remember who Caroline had been. Caroline had been someone who brought light to the life of others and who loved fiercely. He had also told her, she should leave town and go somewhere where she didn't have to deal with supernatural creatures. She should open her heart to love and find herself a good guy to be happy with away from Mystic Falls.

Caroline had been shocked to see him and even more shocked that he had come to take care of Liz. She didn't even want to dwell on the fact that he knew Caroline's wishes for her mom. She was just happy to see him though he didn't look well. He stopped to look at the photos dwelling on each and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He grabbed the hairbrush on her nightstand, smelled it, and placed it in a drawstring cloth bag he pulled out of his coat pocket. She had forgotten to clean it, her mind lamented. She wondered why he would take that but people had their own idiosyncrasies and this was Klaus after all. Maybe something to remember her by?

Then instead of going out of the window, he went into the hallway. She followed him to her mom's room. Caroline frowned just watching him. He opened her closet and looked up. He felt his hands against the wall until something clicked. He reached in and brought out a wooden box. He brought it to the dresser and opened it. Inside there was a leather-bound box. He pulled out the contents. There were papers, photos, and finally something that made him smile. In a tiny jar, there little white rocks. Caroline was confused. He set it aside and put everything back in the box. As he was returning to box to the place he found it, Caroline moved closer to the dresser and saw the jar was labeled with the words '_Caroline Age 7'._

He came back and took the jar. He walked back to her room. He moved closer to Liz once more and whispered

"I'm sorry I failed you and her but I will rectify my actions." He said before pulling a syringe from his pocked and extracting some blood from her.

Caroline gasped and he raised his head as if he heard something.

"I'm not hurting her. I never would." He announced.

She knew that was meant for her. Somehow she knew. With that, he was gone leaving Caroline to stare at him for a few seconds before she ran after him.

Klaus had disappeared by the time she got outside.

* * *

**The funeral**

The first time she died, Caroline Forbes didn't have a funeral. She didn't need to; no one had known. She had gasped awake as a creature of the night. She had been all alone in a hospital room not knowing what happened to her and fighting urges she didn't understand. But she had learned because that's who she was. She wasn't what people thought of her. She wasn't who life was trying to dictate her to be. She was a fighter and a warrior. She took what life had to dish and she made it what she wanted.

That's what she would do now. Life had dished out death; she would make it what she wanted. She would stay by her loved ones and find ways to communicate with them.

But not before she went through this rite of passage. Caroline was big on them. She believes in the landmarks of life. So here she stood, watching her mom and friends burying her body. Matt stood next to her mom with tears rolling down his cheek. How sweet was Matt? His blue eyes clouded with tears. Elena was there, flanked by a Salvatore on each side. Caroline watched the absolute grief in Stefan's eyes and it filled her with sadness. Elena was crying softly and Damon put his arms around her. He looked sad and regretful but his focus was mostly in the woman he now held. That was obvious.

Bonnie ran away from her and she didn't come today. It hurt Caroline not to be able to see her again. Why had she left her in the park? Why couldn't Caroline follow her? Why couldn't she follow Klaus? She would worry about it later. Now, she wanted to concentrate on her mom.

Liz just stared at the glass coffin in front of her. Caroline didn't want to look at her dead self but it was impossible not to follow the direction of her mother's eyes. That morning, Rebekah had come in with Matt and helped her mother arrange everything. Caroline was shocked to see the Original there and had rolled her eyes at her planning attempts but she was more than pleased with what the woman had come up with. Though the glass case was completely a Snow White rip off, Caroline kind of liked the idea of it. It was open to allow everyone to say goodbye. Also, she hated the idea of being in a coffin where there was no sunlight. The beautiful flowers were a nice touch too.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt the mood shift in the group. Elena stiffened and Damon looked down after wincing. Stefan looked away and Matt just held her mother's hand. Klaus looking grief-stricken tried to come closer but Elena stepped forward.

"You need to leave. Sheriff Forbes is dealing with enough right now; we all are, to have to deal with you at the moment." She said angrily.

He remained impassive.

"It's ok." She heard her mother say. "He can stay. Everyone who loved her should be here" Her voice cracked.

So he stood by her mom as everyone said individual goodbyes and words about her. She watched the movement of his jaw and bobbing in his throat.

When the moment came for him, everyone else averted their eyes. He walked to the casket, lifted the lid and leaned in. He whispered how sorry he was for leaving her unprotected. Caroline moved closer and saw with widened eyes as his fangs dropped and sank into his lower lip. No one else seemed to notice.

He moved even closer to her lips and touches her chin placing a kiss on her lips. She witnessed the blood as it dropped in her mouth. Then he took her hand and place the princess diamond bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

"You took everything with you when you died. Forever would mean nothing. That's why you can't go." He whispers

* * *

Everyone else was gone but Caroline was still at the graveyard. She couldn't seem to go anywhere else. She wondered if this was her purgatory. Would she hang out here forever where her body is buried? That had always been her worst nightmare.

She had been 7 when her grandma died. She didn't sleep for weeks with thoughts of her sweet Grammy forever hanging out in a cemetery. So Caroline would sneak out during the day and go to her grave to keep her company. She would talk to Grammy and tell her about all the things she was missing. At night she couldn't sleep and would cry thinking of the loneliness people went through when they died. Her mom finally figured out what was happening and told her about heaven. That brought back her peace but sometimes, the fear would sneak in. She had forever been relieved when she realized that she died and came back after Katherine smothered her.

A movement brought her back from the memories and she saw a truck being slowly backed in facing her grave.

She saw him. He walked slowly and stood back as he instructed his men to remove the casket from the ground.

She frowned watching his grief. She reaches to touch his shoulder thinking that maybe, just maybe he could feel her comfort. He tensed. Could he feel her?

His men removed the casket from the ground and he moved away from her. Two other men brought out a brand new casket. He took out her body himself and placed it in it. He was gentle with her, touching her cheek softly as he laid her the padded silk. He warned the men they better do the same as they carried the coffin inside the truck. He sat with the casket in the back of the truck. The tear that had been threatening all day finally fell. He wiped it away furiously before he raised his head.

Caroline was so focused on him, she didn't notice someone else walked inside the truck until he looked up.

"This better work or this world..." He said trying for harsh but just sounding pained and hurt.

"It will work. She will come back." Bonnie reassured him staring at the casket. Then she looked up and smiled. "Go to sleep Caroline." She whispered a few words the ghost couldn't understand.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! So this is a special update for Klaroline Vision Wednesday! It's to celebrate Klaroline and what we love about it. In the past few days the writers and show cast have come out and said some things that have left the fan base a little down. But we're Klaroliners and we never give up and we will continue the fight for our OTP. So today we are celebrating Klaroline Vision Wednesday on Tumblr. Please make sure you go and reblog everything Klaroline and check out all the new graphics, drabbles, and fic updates! **_

**_Great hugs and thanks to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline. _**

**_Also to the talented Klaroline-Fantasies for our amazing cover._**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Jay_**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Katherine had been in Elijah's embrace all of 5 minutes before Klaus burst through the door. She looked back at Elijah in shock while grabbing him tightly. Her face showed the doom she felt creeping up her spine.

"Niklaus, you are not going to drain her. I won't allow you to harm…" Elijah stoically began only to be interrupted with a dismissive waive of his brother's hand.

"Save it, Lijah. I don't have time for this. All I need is a couple of blood bags. Then you and your doppelganger here can sail off into the sunset with my blessings.

Elijah gritted his teeth. "You're back to the idea of making hybrids?"

"Worry not, brother. I do not intend on making hybrids. If that were the plan, I would just use Astrid. Isn't that what you believe me capable of?" He said jabbing his brother and watching him wince, remember how he had accused Klaus once of planning to use his child to create himself an army.

Enjoying his brother's discomfort he continued. "I just need a couple of bags of her precious doppelganger blood. She can go to hell if she wants to or spend her life with you, which is, of course, no different."

"What do you need them for if not hybrids?" Elijah asked not convinced.

"I have my reasons." Klaus answered flatly.

After a few seconds, it dawned on Elijah.

"Niklaus, you cannot continue to tamper with nature this way. Let Caroline go." His brother tried to reason.

"Elijah, either you let me take the blood peacefully and willingly or I promise you, I will take it by force and won't leave a drop in her." He threatened.

Elijah tried to speak again but Katherine stopped him.

"You can have the blood under the condition that after this, we are even. You'll never terrorize or haunt me again. I'm free."

"When did this thing between us become a democracy, Katerina?" He mocked.

"It's time Klaus. That's my only stipulation." She pleaded.

"Very well. You have my word." Klaus replied.

Two hours later, he walked out of the house with two bags of fresh doppelganger blood and a witch on his heels.

* * *

_**Back to the present**_

It was the Winter Solstice, a sacred day. It was a night when nature was open to all the magic in the world. On this night, anything could happen if you possessed the right elements. Klaus had them all, including the aid of the full moon.

With Bonnie's guidance he had arranged for the 7 witches representing the 7 types of white magic —Talismanic, Ceremonial, Invocative, Sympathetic, Illusionary magic, Divinatory magic— as well as a Voodoo priestess. The crown piece was Lucy Bennett, who had agreed to help him at her cousin's request. She walked around in a circle dropping the little teeth out of the jar that Klaus had collected from the Forbes house.

The witches began the chant and Caroline appeared.

She was outside the circle, watching everything. She materialized in the spot out of nowhere and she couldn't move; she was grounded. She felt like had been sleeping. She saw Bonnie outside the circle as well and directly across from her. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she failed to understand what was happening. She tried to yell out to Bonnie; her friend was too concentrated to pay attention to her.

Her eyes shifted to Klaus and saw the flashes of yellow in his eyes. The full moon was affecting him but he was intent on what was happening in the circle.

Suddenly she felt a movement, a small tremble beneath her feet. Soon, she began to levitate. She looked around her and she saw the same was happening to Bonnie. They were shifted in a four motions around the circle, north, south, east and west. Then, she felt herself being spun and lifted higher in the air until she fell in the middle of the circle. Everything was being sucked out of her, leaving her immobile. Her eyes were still open and she saw Bonnie across from her.

The full moon reached its apex. Lucy asked for the blood. Klaus handed a bag of the doppelganger's blood. Next, Rebekah came in with Klaus' baby girl. She handed the child to Klaus. She pulled a syringe and drew blood causing the child to cry. Klaus soothed her by whispering in her ear and patting her back as he held her against him.

Liz's blood was poured in first. Caroline felt as if something had been pumped into her. The doppelganger blood followed and then the baby's blood.

They needed the heart of a werewolf. Klaus signaled and two werewolves were brought in. One was a young, attractive dirty blonde man whose eyes widened as he saw the approaching Klaus. The other tried to run only to be blocked by Rebekah. Klaus pulled both their hearts out before they could blink. Both hearts went into the circle with the rest of the blood. He bit his wrist and lets his own blood drop in.

The earth began to shake.

Caroline was finally able to move and she reached for Bonnie's hand but they began to drift apart and away from each other. Bonnie mouthed "it's ok." She then smiled and said "I love you."

Rebekah stepped in and snapped Bonnie's neck. Caroline wanted to scream but before she could open her mouth, she was lifted high in the air. She felt it as it rushed through her nose and into her lungs.

She was breathing!

Before she could question it, she spun around and saw birds flying in every direction making a circle around her. Soon they began to fall. She followed suit as she fell into the ground.

She felt everything in the drop. The fear, the air, the cold and finally the pain of hitting the soil but was immediately rendered unconscious as everything around her went pitch black.

* * *

Contrary to popular opinion, Niklaus Mikaelson did know how to be patient. The Original Hybrid knows how to bide his time but the wait tonight was making him desperate. He paced the room going from one end to the next. He looked at the chair he had been sitting in for hours just waiting.

And nothing happened.

He walked to the window and looked out. It was dark outside and he wondered if it was merely a reflection of his feelings. He turned and looked behind him then back into the night.

He just needed to continue being patient. There was that word again.

Yet, dawn was coming.

* * *

Rebekah is thoroughly enjoying herself. She smirks as she watches her. She would only trade this chance to be in the room next door at the right moment. Though, this is incredibly amusing to her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bonnie paused and asked clearly not happy being stared at. She goes back to sipping from the blood bag.

Rebekah's eyes widen and her mouth opens in mock shock.

"Bonnie Bennett, I am shocked. Using profanity like a common wench and drinking like a bonafied blood slut."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. She's currently lying in the Mikaelson guestroom bed with Rebekah sitting on her side of the bed making sure she has everything she needs. Rebekah sighed thinking of the irony.

"Is she…" Bonnie asks changing the subject.

"Not yet. Nik's with her. But go ahead; don't let that stop you from sipping." She smiles maliciously.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bonnie asked her looking vexed.

"I do. But I prefer spending time with you." The Original smiled brightly.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her and though she tried to focus her eyes, she couldn't see a thing. She didn't know how long she had been here but panic was beginning to set in. What if this was her new forever? Alone in the dark. Where was Bonnie?

Then she heard it. It was a desperate scream. A child.

She gasped awake. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes darted everywhere at once like marbles rolling though all she could see was a thick haze. She clutched her heart but found no beat, no comfort. She could discern light. It's soft like candlelight. In any circumstance she would have found it soothing but she was disoriented and it was all blurry.

There was a movement and someone approached. She opened her mouth to ask who it is.

Then her eyes focused and he was there.

Klaus

He leaned towards her, touching her cheek. She felt his hand, leaned against it, cherishing the warmth.

"You can see me?" she asked finding her voice.

He smiled and leaned further, his eyes widened, seeing the most impossible of things. She smiled though she is confused.

"How is this possible?" She whispered as his hands touch her face.

He touched her features as he had only done a few times before, both times after he fed her his blood to save her life, and that fated day in the woods. He had memorized everything down to the perfect imperfections that composed the face that haunted him since the first day he met her.

He kissed her then because nothing could have stopped him. It was slow and sweet. Her hands reached behind his head to pull him closer as her mouth parted of their own accord. Her fingers slowly traced the side of his head, the shape of his ears. His tongue entered her mouth slow, almost shyly but once it felt the flicker from hers, it was like it had been unleashed. It was like storming through your house, knowing every corner of it. His hands crushed her to him and the kiss became heated, passionate.

It was becoming frenzied as they grabbed at each other as if trying to meld into the other person.

But just as sudden, she pulls back. "Bonnie!" She began to get off the bed.

"She's fine. I promise you. I wouldn't harm your friend. You'll see her soon." He said grasping her arms.

She nodded believing him. Then her body heaved forward.

"Something's wrong." She whispered then grabbed at her throat.

He realized he was running out time and explained everything.

"Caroline…It wasn't easy to bring you back. I had to do things..." He paused not quite knowing how to relay everything.

She looked confused and her body was beginning to react.

"I brought you back through a spell. You have the werewolf gene in you now but if I don't turn you, you will die. I need to make you into a hybrid. We don't have much time." He says quickly.

She begins to shake her head. Her mind begins turning asking a million questions, she is too panicked to verbalize. She starts to cry and pull at her hair.

He grabs her arms and looks into her eyes.

"It was the only way, love. It was my fault you died. I didn't get there in time. But listen to me, if I don't turn you, you'll die. You once told me you don't want to die. Is that still true?" He asks tensely.

She stares at him for a while, not saying anything then finally nodding her head.

He exhales in relief. It was better if he didn't have to force this on her, which he would have if she refused.

He bites his wrist and offers it to her. She takes it and drinks his blood.

Once she removes her mouth from his wrist, he asks, "You remember what's next?" She has to die all over again. She nods.

"I'll call Rebekah to do it…" He starts to tell her but she stops him.

"You do it." She says resolutely

"I can't be the one. I won't be the one to snap you neck." He says as if the thought alone was repulsive to him.

"You have to. I don't want anyone else, especially not your sister." She insists stubbornly. "It's either you or no one at all."

He accepts, having no other choice.

"I'm sorry." He mutters before reaching quickly behind her and snapping her neck in one swift motion. Horror fills him immediately and he is disgusted with himself. He did in the end he said he never would do.

He killed her.

He tries to brush it off telling himself he's being ridiculous. She would soon wake up again. Then, he would make it up to her. She would be alive again and that's what matters.

Dawn is coming…again.

* * *

He waits, as always. He is always waiting for Caroline it seems. In the time she had been asleep, he had gone to check up on Bonnie. Now he just needed her to wake up so they could complete this process and begin the new phase of their lives.

She wakes up with a gasp for the second time, eyes wide. She looks around the room until her eyes focus on him. He walks to the bed and hands her a small vial.

"Drink it quickly before pain sets in." he tells her.

The smell of blood assails her and her hands are reaching for the vial and down it immediately. As she looks up, her beautiful blue eyes flash yellow and her fangs drop. He's never seen anything as beautiful in his life. He finds his voice.

"Welcome back, love" He whispers softly touching the veins around her eyes.

Her eyes, so cold now, turn on him and she swats his hand away from her face.

He's taken aback by the move. "How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" She replies with dark venom in her voice.

* * *

Vulkodlak - is a word that comes from Serbian Folklore. It refers to both Vampire and Werewolf...I've taken liberties with it.

_**So...Our girl is back!**_

_**What did you think? Please let me know. I'm dying to hear what you think of this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again. I hope you are all doing well. I want to start by thanking you for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. Special thanks to my betas livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline._**

**_To answer some of your questions:_**

**_Caroline is still Caroline. She's just a tad bit different…_**

**_That was indeed Klaus' kid at the beginning (btw, this is not going to be like Abridged and Saved. I'm not going to give the child or her mother too much of a prominent in this story, except for some strategic stuff. Btw, did you catch her name?) It will be about Caroline and Klaus' struggle and secondarily about Bonnie._**

**_I don't watch TO but I will borrow their characters and bend them to my will (bwwhahahahaha)._**

**_Well let me stop talking now._**

**_I hope you enjoy. Also, I love to hear from you, what you think of the story so far, even your speculations._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

He blinked a couple of times. Then recovered and tried again. "Caroline?"

She didn't answer him at first. She was staring at him or past him. He wasn't sure. He repeated her name again.

"What!" She said hostile. "What do you want?" She jumped out of the bed and the eyes that look at him did not seem like the same that embraced him earlier.

"I want to know how you are." He said carefully, not moving from where he was.

She seemed erratic and confused.

"I'm fine. Where's Bonnie?" Then she seemed to remember. "Did you have your psycho sister kill her?" She turned and pointed at him.

"No. Yes. Not technically. I told you I didn't hurt her." He answered feeling a little stung. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She said clearly annoyed.

It was his first time asking.

"Your reactions are just…different." He began

"Why? Because I'm not falling at your feet because you brought me back? Why did you anyway? I want nothing to do with you. You were supposed to leave me alone." She spat.

He was so taken aback, he could not think of how to reply.

"I don't understand." He said more to himself than her. He made a mental note to call Lucy. "Let me take you to see Bonnie."

At that her eyes lit up a bit and he had to look away from her.

Hurt.

* * *

She followed him down the hall and he knocked on a door. When he opened, she saw Bonnie sitting on a big four poster bed and she ran to her. Bonnie stood up and the two women embraced.

Embracing her best friend tightly, Caroline smiled. She leaned in to breathe in Bonnie's familiar scent but something was different and she pulled back to ask but was interrupted by the voice of another woman.

"I would say it's nice to see you Caroline, but…" She turned around to see Rebekah standing there. She did not notice her before.

"Can we have some time alone?" Caroline asked, dismissing the Original sister.

"You want time alone with Bonnie, not Nik?" Undeterred, Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is interesting."

Bonnie frowned and her eyes flew to Klaus. He kept watching Caroline. His expression was schooled but Bonnie could sense something was wrong.

"Come on, Rebekah, let's give them have time to re-acquaint themselves." He said as he almost dragged his sister from the room.

Once outside, Rebekah turned to him. "What's happening?"

He ignored her question. "I'm going to make some phone calls. Keep Hayley away from them, especially Caroline."

Rebekah was about to protest until he silenced her with a look. She knew what that meant. She left him alone.

He went to his bedroom. Once there he ran his hands through his hair thinking about her words. She seemed so cold and indifferent. Not at all the woman she seemed to be just a couple of hours ago. Did something happen in the transition?

He dialed Lucy.

"Something's wrong. You need to come immediately." He said flatly, hanging up before she could respond.

He sat down in a chair not moving, not breathing, and ignoring the feeling of dread on the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Bonnie started with a warm smile.

"I feel fine." She said not smiling.

"We brought you back!" Bonnie said and her eyes filled.

"I know." She finally smiles. "Thank you, Bon."

"Klaus did most of the work. He wouldn't give up." Bonnie said watching her friend's reaction. She had noticed how indifferent Caroline seemed to him when he was in the room.

Her friend's face completely changed at the mention of Klaus. It became distant. "I saw Rebekah snap your neck. Why?"

Bonnie nodded. "He turned me."

Caroline's mouth dropped open.

"He had to. I couldn't do it anymore, Care. I couldn't be the anchor anymore."

Bonnie went on to explain what was happening to her. The other woman held her hand. Then she went on to explain how she and Klaus had gotten together to bring her back. Caroline listened.

"I'm sorry Bon." She said to her friend, grasping her hand tightly.

"I'm not. It was really painful. And seeing you about to cross…I can't go through that. I experienced Jesse." She confessed.

Caroline gasped. "Oh Bon. So that's why you ran from me?"

Bonnie nodded. "Caroline? What's going on with you and Klaus?"

Her spine stiffened.

"It is as it always was. Did he think it would be any different?"

* * *

He sat on the bed with a smile on his face. The blond laying on his stomach was lining his six pack with her fingertips. He wove his own fingers into her mane of hair.

"So Niklaus brought back the girl from the dead and turned her witch friend, who happened to be a Bennett witch." His eyes are pensive while she nods against him.

"I don't know what he sees in her. She's an insufferable, neurotic twit." She says haughtily. "But he's really hung up on her."

"He must be to have gone through all the trouble. Niklaus never allows anyone to veer him off a goal and from what you tell me, this girl has that power." Marcel sounded amazed if not a little incredulous. "And why would your brother turn a Bennett witch? Their powers are so much more useful." He inquired.

"I don't know. He didn't give me much explanation about the witch. I still can't believe he used Astrid's blood. Nik really doesn't give a damn about anyone." She said bitterly.

"He obviously cares about Caroline…" He began then stopped as she raised her head to glare at him. He knew better than to anger her. He pulled her up, dragging her against his naked body, and kissed her. "Let's stop talking about your brother." His tongue swooped in her mouth.

She ground herself against him. "Yes, let's."

* * *

"I don't understand..." Bonnie frowned. "You called him to say you wanted to be with him? You were going to leave Mystic Falls to come be with him."

Confusion flashed on Caroline's face but it quickly went away. She shrugged.

"You do remember that, right? We talked about it the day before it all happened." Bonnie asked.

"I remember." Was all Caroline said letting go of her hand.

"I didn't agree with what you were doing but after seeing how far he would go to bring you back, to protect your mom. He loves you." Bonnie told her.

Caroline laughed harshly. "Oh my God, Bon. What are you, sired to him now? Why are you defending him so much?"

Fear crossed over Bonnie's face. She had not considered that.

"I'm kidding Bon." She softened and grabbed her friend's hand. "It's his fault I died both times. He ruined my life. I've been nothing but a pawn for him and now I've become his pawn. I'm sick of it. I don't even know why he brought me back. Most likely it had nothing to do with me. He did it for himself." She said almost angrily.

"Care…I was part of that…Bringing you back. Do you hate me?" Bonnie asked looking down then back up.

Caroline smiled again. "I could never hate you, Bon. You're my best friend." She hugged her.

Over her shoulder, Bonnie's eyes filled with apprehension.

A knock on the door had them both turning to look at it. The door opens and Caroline had an instant flashback to the circle. She was the woman that presided over the ceremony. Behind the woman was Klaus. A cold rage she couldn't explain filled her.

Bonnie walked to the woman and embraced her. "Lucy!"

Her cousin smiled at her. Then turned her eyes to the other woman. "Hello Caroline. Nice to see you back on this side." She said warmly.

Caroline smiled faintly at her.

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" Klaus finally spoke.

"I'm fine." She said flatly barely looking at him. She turned to Lucy and said "Thank you for everything you did."

"You should thank Klaus. You both should. He was the one to gather all that was needed and brought everyone together." Lucy said.

Bonnie nods and turns to look at Klaus with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Caroline said in a low voice but it was nothing more than a formality. She didn't look at him.

The other three people in the room look at each other.

"Lucy is going to get a read on you." Klaus said to her directly.

Caroline frowns. "What does that mean?"

"She just wants to look at us, read our auras, make sure we are doing ok after coming back." Bonnie quickly jumps in.

Caroline looks reluctant but she nods.

Klaus and Bonnie leave the room so Lucy can begin.

* * *

They walked to Klaus' office. He sat in his chair behind the desk staring at the surface of it. She sat across from him. They stayed in silence for a bit until she broke it.

"Something's off with her, really off." Bonnie whispered.

He nodded.

"She's acting like she did when we first met."

"But it's only when…" Bonnie stops and looks away.

"When?" He presses

She shakes her head.

"Tell me. Now" He demands.

Bonnie blurted out that it's only when they talk about him. Her eyes went wide. She had not meant to say that.

Klaus ignored her reaction and concentrated on her words. He sat back on his chair, his eyes moving a bit erratically. The feeling of doom was filling him once again.

"I want you to always stay by her side. Don't leave her alone." He tells her.

They heard Lucy call out, and he flashed out of the room. Bonnie started to walk then took off after him. When she reached them in her bedroom, she was smiling. It was her first time speeding and she found the feeling amazing.

Her cousin told them that she needed to consult her other witches to figure out what was going on with Caroline.

She went in with Lucy while Klaus went after Caroline who returned to her room.

* * *

She took her time and looked around the room this time around. It was spotless. The furniture was beautifully made. The four poster bed dominated the room. It was big, inviting and soft. A chill she could not explain coursed through her. She turned her eyes away from it and towards the other furniture. The antique boudoir chairs looked regal. The floor to ceiling mirror gave it a modern look that complimented the other pieces pretty well together with the lighting. It was a perfect marriage of old world and new.

It was so him yet, it was not exclusively manly. There was a delicate balance, a union of styles. The mixture of light turquoise and brown with gold accents made her think of snobbery and at the same time, she reluctantly thought it beautiful.

She ran her fingers over the dresser and then did the same with all the surfaces in the room. It felt good to touch things again. Everything else she was confused about.

She was back because Bonnie and Klaus brought her back. Nothing had changed between her and Bonnie; she loved her friend. Now they would figure out what to do with their lives. Where would they go? One thing she knew, she didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls.

Suddenly her head snapped up and her nostrils were invaded by a scent. It was so powerful it filled her. She felt her body heat in response and she knew before he reached the door. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She ran her hands through her hair and forced herself to breathe and calm down. She struggled to control herself because the energy flowing through her body was too potent. When the door opened, she was at the window looking out.

He walked in but did not come near her, unsure of how she would react. She did not acknowledge him so he just stood there. Waiting. For her. Again.

"This is not creepy at all." She murmured.

And he smiled. The reaction was typical of her and the sound of her sarcasm, her snarky comments have always been so endearing, so missed. It made his heart soar.

"That wasn't my intention. I just came to see if you had everything you need." He said feeling a bit hopeful.

Without turning she responded "I don't need anything, thanks. We will be out of here soon." She said with a little hope of her own that this ordeal was over and they could leave.

"Did you like the room?" He ignored the comment. It was too soon to speak of the other. She was vulnerable and still Caroline…He didn't want to get into it without figuring out what exactly was happening.

"It's nice. When can Bonnie and I leave?" She asked.

"In the closet, you will find your clothes. I figured you would want them. If not, you can buy whatever you need."

She turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

He knew that look. He sighed and braced himself.

"Caroline, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here, as we planned." He said softly.

"I'm not staying here." Her eyes resolute and distant.

He tensed but instead of answering he walked back to the alcove. She followed him.

Standing behind him, she reiterated. "Did you hear what I said? I'm not staying."

He moved quickly and she found herself pinned to the wall.

Intentions were damned.

"You're not going anywhere. You will stay here with me. This is your room. We'll figure out whatever it is that's happening with you, fix it, and it will all be as it should be." He said grasping her chin tightly in his hand.

She felt the heat of anger rising and without thinking her arms shot forward. All she could think was getting his hands off her but when she sent him almost flying back, her eyes widened. She stared at her hands. Her eyes flew to him.

They stared at each other. She flashed to him and pushed him again. He grabbed her and they struggled. He tried to restrain her hands but she proved herself as strong by flipping him around and pinning him to the wall.

"I'm stronger now." Wonder and delighted as her hands went around his neck and she was choking him. He flipped their position again and she continued to struggle against him

He looked in her eyes. "Stop" He whispered firmly. As if by magic, her body stopped fighting him.

"What the…" She uttered confused.

He stared at her a little surprised. Then, his eyes darted from left to right and he quickly recovered.

He chuckled as he picked up her hand. "I'm looking forward to teaching you how this all works. For now this is our bedroom which we will share like we planned."

There was no need to change anything; things will be sorted out soon enough.

His phone vibrated and he reached in his pocket. It's Lucy and he began to walk away. He didn't want to have this conversation near Caroline.

She was seething with rage and screamed "I'll make your life miserable. Every single day."

He turned and smirked at her. "I believe that's the first line of duty in every queen's manual."

With that he left her.

* * *

He flashed out of the house and into the street. He kept going until he reached the agreed on location. It was a La Perle, a perfume shop that disguised the biggest Wiccan shop in New Orleans. The most exotic things could be found in the shop.

The minute he walked in, hostility descended upon the room. They looked at him with disdain and many with curled upper lips.

He smirked at them as his body portrayed a fear that didn't reflect in his eyes.

They seemed to concentrate as if ready to attack until Lucy stepped out and held her hand up. She walked out of the store, as he followed.

"Do you ever play nice?" She asked after sighing loudly.

"I'm always nice. Your friends are not very…friendly." He said nonplussed.

"Well I hope you keep your good mood. You're going to need it." She walked ahead of him. They reached the docks and she turned to him.

"It's a punishment."

He frowned. "Pardon?"

"Caroline."

He could not explain what his undead heart was doing inside his chest. It was a cross between a flop and a thump.

Lucy continued. "It's nature. We killed two creatures and messed with the animals and her elements, the eclipse. When we altered the careful balance established by death, we really violated all her laws. So it has decided to punish us all where it hurts the most. She will be tied to you but she will despise you. It will be a disambiguation of the sire bond. It will fight within her with the feelings she obviously had for you before she died for good. It will be a constant battle of wills, a constant inner struggle. She can love and hate you in the same breath."

He felt rooted and sinking. He looked at her with his eyes wide and sharp. The savage animal that hid beneath his skin was looming too close for Lucy's comfort. She knew this was going to go badly for someone. She did not know what to say so she stood in silence, watching, waiting for him to react. His eyes shifted from side to side and his nose flared a bit.

When he spoke it was through gritted teeth "Fix this."

"I can't." She said exhaled deeply. "You…We…We did too much. It's not only you. All of us who participated will be punished. The other side is turning their back on me. Bonnie is sired to you as I'm sure you've realized. There's nothing I can do." She said carefully.

"You need to! What am I supposed to do? I won't let her go! She will not walk away from me!" He screamed at her.

"No. She can't…Or better said, she won't. You two are bound together by this curse. You won't ever be away from each other. . This is just like any other sire bond. It can be broken. We just need to find the way." She tried to reassure him. "She is bonded to you as you are to her."

"No. If she were sired to me, she would want to please me, lo…" He stopped.

She nodded surprised at the pity she felt for him. She had her own issues to think about. Yet… she couldn't help but feel for him.

"The bond is usually a gift of nature to the sire. You gave the other person a gift and they are so grateful that they bind their feelings to you as your blood bound them to a life that had cast them away. But this is a punishment… a curse. They gave you the bind but not the feelings. You are not the only one that will struggle, Klaus. This will be hard for her, as well."

His eyes darted from side to side and she could tell there was barely contained rage around him.

"You say you love her. Can you love her when she's not so lovable? When she fights you every chance…"

His laughter stopped her. "All she has always done is fight me. This won't be new. It's just…different now." After he had a little taste of her feelings, he meant.

"It worked, you know. She is stronger now. You'll have to watch her so she does not lose herself. You are her alpha. No matter what happens you still have that ace under your sleeve." He looked away. He never wanted to use that against her.

"There's also something else you should know. There's a part of the curse that has not been revealed." His eyes snapped back to her.

He said nothing.

"Klaus, curses and bonds can be broken. You Know that." Lucy added.

He scoffed. As if he didn't know that!

The thing was…The last time nature had decided to curse him, it took more than 1000 years to break it.

* * *

_Doesn't that make you want to say poor Klaus? Poor Bonnie?_

_On the next chapter:_

_Caroline meets a new character in Klaus' life, learns something about her new nature, and has a couple of unsavory encounters._

_Bonnie has a scare._

_Klaus is definitely Klaus-ish._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello!l_**

**_I think you guys like to see Klaus suffer! LOL. I kid._**

**_Thank you so much for reading, favoring, and your private messages. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Canon we have very little to go by so I encourage all of you to indulge in the beautiful, amazing world of Caroline fanon. We have some talented writers. _**

**_Also, please don't forget to participate in the trends, polls, and fandom activities._**

**_Anyways, I'm not going to keep you._**

**_This chapter has been written for a while but a scene needed to be added and it was tough to write. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Special Thanks go to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and my focus group of one EternityofKlaroline. Both are amazing writers on their own, please go support their writing._**

**_Also super thanks to the talented Cindy aka Klaroline-Fantasies for the awesome artwork! _**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

**_Jay_**

* * *

Caroline dressed with care. She chose the black skinny jeans and the silk printed indigo tank top; pairing the patent leather strapped matching shoes to go with it. The color of the top brought out her eyes. She took her time with her hair and searched until she found the perfect matching jewelry. She no longer wondered if he had chosen this himself or had a buyer do it. She didn't care either way.

In the week since she had been here, she had discovered that not only were her old clothes here, but Klaus had purchased new ones for her. He didn't tell her about the purchases. She had been looking through her clothes for something to wear when she spotted items she had never seen before.

Rolling her eyes, she went through them and hated herself for wanting to squeal at the designer duds. They were things she had admired in magazines or would have chosen for herself if money was no object. It grated her that he had such impeccable taste and it pissed her off that he knew what would look good on her.

She was finishing with her make up when Bonnie walked in. She had on one of her old dresses on.

"I need something to wear." She huffed.

Caroline pointed to her closet. It was their usual. Bonnie hated her old wardrobe and if she was really honest, and she was, Caroline hated it too. Bonnie tended to dress a bit quirky.

"We should go clothes shopping for you soon, Bon." She yelled as she headed for the door. "See you downstairs."

She walked into the kitchen and wondered where Klaus was. Things were tense at best between them. She barely talked to him. He tried, every day, to talk to her. He bought her things and had nice gestures. Sometimes she accepted them with a nod. Others she turned away after mumbling her thanks. She was like a sentenced prisoner in a gilded cage.

Even when he gave her things she absolutely loved, she couldn't seem to muster any gratitude. Her first instinct was to lash out at him which he seemed to take in stride. But there were moments when she saw the hurt he tried hide and it flared different emotions in her. She felt guilty for being rude. That's not who she was. Really. The way he tried to hide it, his dignity, flared her anger and she wanted to hurt him more to shut the guilt out. She preferred it when he lashed out. Hurt didn't suit him.

It usually ended with him leaving the room or in silence. When he left, the agony became even more. She could barely stand in his presence but when he was away for too long; she felt anxious. She kept that to herself. She was antsy and in those moments she went to her room and locked herself in there. Sometimes she would sit in the bathroom floor and rock herself; pretend she was in her bedroom in her mother's house. It would ease the anxiety for a bit until she remembered. Then it was back to the wait, the fear, the apprehension.

Last night she had been so relieved when he came home that she immediately laid into him. She accused him of keeping her a prisoner in the house.

She was infuriated when he calmly told her that she was free to go out. He sidestepped her and left again. He didn't come back. She wondered where he went but she would be damned if she asked him.

* * *

Coming back from the kitchen with a glass of blood in her hand, she saw a man she had never seen before in the living room. She walked in and he turned as if surprised to see her there.

"I didn't hear you coming. You must be Caroline." He smiled brightly.

She smiled a little as she nodded. It was impossible not to. The man's joviality was infectious. "And you are?"

"Marcel." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Ah, the malcontent son?" She said while he still held her hand.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She laughs taking her hand from his hold. "Klaus told me about you. You've made some waves and name for yourself." She said over her shoulder strolling to the Victorian chair and taking a seat, her mind replaying the conversation they had after graduation. She leaned back regally and brought one long limb over the other as she took another sip of her blood. With her other hand, she gracefully waved to the seat near her.

Normally, she was not this friendly with a stranger. It puzzled her how she'd been with this guy. Maybe it was her new queen of the manor status. She almost chuckled at the thought.

"Klaus is not here, you know." She announced as she regarded him closely. Before he opened his mouth again, she had him pegged as a gorgeous liar. He was like Klaus' son and she concluded the son had learned a lot from the father, deceptive smile especially.

"I came to see Rebekah, actually." He said without losing the smile.

She rewarded him with one of her own. "Oh"

He chuckled softly. "It's not what you think?"

She lowered her lashed and leaned forward a bit. "I didn't know you could read minds." She smirked at the way his eyes widened. "But something tells me it's exactly what I think."

Marcel stared at her for a minute. There was something about this girl. Something about her body language that seemed almost familiar and intimidating. He liked challenges. Hell, he had been in love with Rebekah for a long time. He couldn't put his finger on this one, though.

He was saved from answering her when Klaus followed by Rebekah walked in the room. Marcel didn't stand up. Rebekah was right. There was a possessive look in Klaus' eyes. His eyes moved to Rebekah who was observing with what looked to be boredom. He wasn't fooled.

Klaus' eyes went directly to Caroline and anyone would have said he never saw Marcel but he did. His next words confirmed and sent a message.

"Marcel, mate." He walked and stood beside Caroline's chair. "I see you met my Caroline." His hand descended on her shoulder.

He felt her tense but she didn't show outwardly. She kept the venom out of her voice as she gently chided him. "You keep forgetting, I'm not your property."

He took her hand and lifted it. "I never forget, love. My pride just gets carried away." He pressed his lips to her fingers.

For a minute the feeling of his full lips on her knuckles was enough to transport her back to that day in the woods in the Salvatore property. It seemed so long ago and yet it was like she could still feel his lips in every part of her body. His hands had ripped her camisole and as she arched her neck, the back of her head pressing on the dead leaves, she spotted the pearl like buttons scattered all around them.

Now her heart began to flutter and his eyes on her seemed to focus deeper. She had the feeling he could read her every thought. For a minute, they were both back there again until Rebekah's shrill voice managed to cut through the spell.

"Marcel, what exactly did you need? Or did you come here to meet Nik's new…mate?" She made sure to say loud enough.

The two hybrids looked away from each other. Caroline stood up as she heard Bonnie coming down the stairs.

"Bonnie and I are going out." She announces standing up. "Girl time."

Klaus nodded but said nothing. When Bonnie appeared at the door, Caroline joined her and he spoke. "You ladies should stay together. Call me if you find any issues."

Caroline gave him a weary look and was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"Two new vampires are bound to cause a stir." He said as he looked at Bonnie meaningfully.

She nodded and turns to look toward the man she had never met before. Klaus introduced her to Marcel, who stood up and shook her hand.

Caroline, not missing a beat, smiled politely at Marcel and said goodbye, taking Bonnie's arm. She rolled her eyes at Rebekah and nodded at Klaus before walking out.

Klaus stared after them, then excused himself and went into the office.

"I don't get it." Rebekah grumbled.

"It's easy. She challenges him. Nothing's sexier than that kind of challenge." Marcel tilting his head to where Caroline had walked out.

"He would kill you where you stand if you even think about it." She spat bitterly.

"Come on, Rebekah. I'm not thinking anything." He defended himself.

Rebekah scoffed in his face and walked away.

* * *

"Marcel seems…" Bonnie took a sip of her drink.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, he does. Though I think he has something going with Rebekah."

"Oh." Bonnie frowned.

"I think he would look better with you." The hybrid announced.

"Care, you said he's with the Original bitch." Bonnie reminded her.

"Yeah but I saw the look he gave you…and I saw the look you gave him." She said pointing at her friend then wiggling her finger. "You want."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile away. "Did you see that mouth?"

"Yup and that body. And he's so much older." Caroline paused to drink then let it linger before adding. "He can teach you things instead of you teaching him."

The not so veiled shot hit its intended target. It also brought a pang of guilt to Bonnie. Caroline had always thought Bonnie sacrificed too much for Jeremy. She thought Bonnie understood why she felt that way but she had been too in love with him. She didn't realize how much until a while after she came back.

The days after her resurrection, Bonnie was so happy to be alive and feel that they had barely talked. Whenever she wasn't dealing with a dead supernatural crossing to the other side through her she got lost in young Jeremy's eagerness, though sometimes awkward, lovemaking. Caroline was right. Bonnie had taught him what he knew.

But…

They've been friends for too long for her to just take the shot and not return it…

"I guess that's all the experience you got, talking." Bonnie smirked back at her.

"Touché." She said as she regarded her drink.

"Care." Bonnie said cautiously. "You never did tell me everything about that."

Caroline's eyes remained on her drink. When she looked up Bonnie jumped back almost falling out of her chair.

"Bon?"

Bonnie stepped back dramatically from the table. Now everyone in the bar was looking at them. Her friend looked scared but sat back again.

"Your eyes were different…yellow." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just you." She was ashamed.

"Don't be. I used to have the same reaction to Tyler's. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know how that happened. Please don't be scared of me." Caroline reached for her hand. "You know I would never hurt you."

"I know."

* * *

They had been talking business and the ins and outs of the city for a good hour and a half before Marcel brought it up.

"So now I see what kept you in Mystic Falls." Marcel commented casually.

"This is not like Lorette or even our favorite waitress." Klaus said standing and coming around the desk. "She's not a game and if she does become one, it would be one you won't survive."

"Niklaus…"

"Mine, Marcel." He said an affirmation so strong it was almost a growl.

Marcel nodded. "You know better than to think I would do that."

"No, I don't." Klaus answered. "This is why I'm saying it; I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Marcel assured him with a straight face. Then he smiled again. "What do I need to know about the lovely Bonnie?"

Klaus serious face slowly evolved into a smirk.

* * *

They came back to the house and Caroline immediately went to her room. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus or any of the others. Bonnie walked to the kitchen to get some blood, when she turned Klaus was on the other side of the island.

"How was your outing?" He asked.

"Good."

"Did you have any trouble?" He asked.

"No."

"Bonnie." He simply said.

"Please, Klaus. Just go talk to her. Don't make me tell you." She pleaded. "She's a little freaked out. She turned her eyes on me." Her eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth.

"It's ok, sweetheart." He said patting her head and placed a chaste kiss on it. "I'll go talk to her. You go ahead and finish your drink."

He walked away.

Bonnie drank three bags of blood before she felt herself calm down.

* * *

When he walked in the room, she quickly moved to the window and pretended to look at something in the street. He felt unsure as to how to approach her. She rebuffed anything from him. He treaded carefully.

"Did you like what you saw of the city?"

"It's great. Lively Creole with old Southern charm." She said making him smile.

"When you're ready, I can show you more. Non-tourist spots." He said with joviality.

She said nothing. However, she turned to him and her arms went to hug her body.

"What is it?" He said calmly. He couldn't press or she would retreat and she seemed like she wanted to say something.

"My eyes changed today." She whispered. "I scared Bon."

His face softened and so did his voice when he spoke again.

"It's only normal, Caroline. You're a hybrid now though a very young one. At the beginning it may happen because it's tied to your emotions. When you are feeling strongly about something, it can involuntarily happen." He walked closer but sat on the bed across from her. The deliberate, non-threatening approach was killing him. He wanted to grab her and pull her on to his lap. "You wouldn't hurt Bonnie on purpose. She knows that."

A hint of a smile played at the corners of her lips and he felt his heartbeat quicken. She inhaled and he knew she heard it. Then she looked away and he felt himself plummet again.

"Like I said, it has to do with your emotions. If you are feeling something deep, your nature takes over. What was happening when your eyes shifted?" He asked.

"We were just talking." She evaded.

"What about?" he pressed.

"Just girl things. Best friend stuff." Her tone implying she wouldn't budge.

He resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He had to go at this slowly.

"We'll be having an event here soon. The mayor has been asking me to host a charity event. I could use your help with the planning unless you would rather Bekah does it?"

It was a cheap ploy. He knew it and the way she was looking at him, told him she knew it too.

"I can do it and Bonnie can help." She said hiding her excitement.

"Thank you, love. I want to introduce you to New Orleans Society."

And just like that the make believe truce, crashed and burnt.

"As what exactly?" she turned to him.

"As their queen, of course."

She scoffed loudly. "Seriously?" She laughed. "You want to introduce me as your what…girlfriend? I want nothing to do with you Klaus."

He remained still. His eyes down and when they looked back at her, they seem to trap her where she stood and the laughter died within her.

"You're not my girlfriend. That's a human title. I'm not human and I'm not a boy." A tiny smirk played at the corner of his mouth. Her mind flashed back to a moment when he had made a promise just like that, mocking her, having no intention of following up on his words. But he went very serious as he delivered the next words.

"I'm introducing you as my mate, Caroline, the queen of my kingdom."

She shook her head. "I will never be with you the way you want. Why can't you get that?"

"Yes, we will. We're mated, love. Remember? There was no choice in mating. Not for you, not for me. You'll just have to get used to it, again."

He walked out of the room leaving her where she stood in confusion. Something nagged at her. His words continued to play on her mind. There's something she should be remembering but couldn't.

* * *

He found Bonnie and took her by the arm. He flashed out of the house with her until he was a block away from the house.

"What were you talking about when Caroline's eyes shifted?"

She swallowed and a chill went through her remembering.

"Tell me!"

"We were talking about you…you know…" She said suddenly embarrassed.

"What? Be clear." He pressed her.

"Your time in the woods behind the Salvatore property when she was gone all that time." She explained.

"What did Caroline say?"

"Nothing. I asked her about it and her eyes just changed."

He nodded. "Go back home and stay with her. Don't leave her alone."

He turned and walked away from her.

This time, he smiled.

* * *

Rebekah was talking to Hayley when Caroline came into the living room. She took a look between both of them and turned to leave without acknowledging them.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Rebekah called out.

Caroline turned with a smile. "No, I saw him not long ago. He proclaimed me queen, then left."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was going to tell you where you can find him." The Original said in a gleeful tone.

Hayley just stared at Caroline with a face of disgust. They rarely saw each other. The first time had been Caroline's second day at the house.

_She had woken up and given herself a pep talk when she realized that indeed the day before was the new truth in her life. She had bathed and dressed and decided to leave her room. The day before she had not left except to go to Bonnie's room and come back. He had blood brought to her. She could hear hushed whispers outside. In order to hear clearly she really had to concentrate and she didn't care to. She suspected a spell kept the silence in the room. She remembered Klaus once telling her over the phone he kept sane in the house by shutting out the noise. She had not fully understood and she blamed it on the shameless flirting they engaged in prior to her last death. She chuckled remembering that but it went as soon as it came. _

_She walked out of the room and walked down the first set of stairs. She noticed her walk was different. She walked on the balls of her feet and didn't make noise. She could hear the faintest of it. At the moment, she heard the faintest of steps and knew someone was coming towards her. As she turned at the stair rest, she turned around and her eyes bumped into a pair of darker ones she had not seen in more than a year. The darker set of eyes bulged at facing her blue-green ones. Hayley opened her mouth but before sound, Caroline was on her._

_Her hand went to the she wolf's throat and she lifted her off the floor. Her hand squeezed tight. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Everything she felt for the woman reflected in the look Caroline was giving her. The only noise between them were the chocking, sputtering noises. A pleased smile spread upon Caroline's lips as she watched the woman's eyes as they clouded in fear of her impending death. She had never felt this way. She wanted to watch her exhale her last breath remembering the way she had trusted the woman who would become the catalyst of 13 tragedies in one night. As the thoughts ran through her head, she heard Klaus and Rebekah behind her. Klaus was asking her to let the woman go. But it was the scream that did it. She heard the cry of a child. It was the same one that woke her from death and she felt a greater pleasure, her hand tightening as her eyes sought Klaus'. She released Hayley and watched as Rebekah went to help her stand up. _

_She and Klaus stared at each other. Rebekah took Hayley away_.

Since that day Klaus made sure they were never much in each other's company.

Rebekah repeated her question again bringing Caroline out of her reverie.

Silently sighing, Caroline turned to Rebekah. "Well, go ahead. You are obviously dying to." The hybrid urged her.

Bonnie walked in just then.

"Well, he probably went to cleanse his palate with Camille." The Original said with a smile.

"Who is Camille?"

"A sweet little blonde waitress. She's you without the bitch part and controlling issues." Hayley chimed in.

"If I were you Hayley, I wouldn't mess with me. You owe me one." Caroline warned. "As for you, Rebekah, shouldn't you be taking care of your son?"

"Excuse me? What son?" the other blonde frowned.

"Marcel, of course, silly. Didn't you and Klaus raise him together?" She waved at them as she signaled Bonnie to follow.

"That was extra evil." Bonnie chuckled.

"That bitch deserved it. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"To a bar. Aren't you thirsty? I could sure use a drink."

* * *

Klaus returned to the house to find his brother there.

Soon after Bonnie and Caroline left the house, Elijah had strolled through the front door. He walked to where Rebekah sat with Hayley. As soon as she saw him come in, the brunette stood up and started to walk out. His hand shot out to stop her.

"Hayley…" He began.

"What!" She snapped. Her hand going to her immediately waist and her body language emanated hostility. "What can you possibly say to me? You up and left and you never even told me about your long lost love."

"I…I didn't expect to see her again and now I'm trying to protect her." He said calmly.

Klaus pretended he didn't hear the muffled argument going on before he opened the door. Hayley was practically foaming at the mouth. The permanent pout on her face seemed only to intensify with the daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"Big brother, how great to have you back. I trust the lovely Katerina has recovered and is back to her harping ways?" He smiled as he went to serve himself a drink.

"Niklaus." Elijah admonished.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked looking at Hayley. "You know, sweetheart, if I were you, I would be most afraid of that version of the doppelganger. Even as a human, I have no doubts she would find a way to drag your beating heart from your body. No heart in body, I can't fulfill our bargain. You would be out of luck." He sing sang at the end.

Elijah frowned at the comment and Hayley looked away.

"Bugger off Nik. I would gladly help Hayley get rid of the doppelganger pest." She said admiring her nails. "That also goes for your so called queen."

Klaus chuckled. "I wouldn't suggest either of you tries anything with Caroline. She's a little different from what you remember of her. As I'm sure you both have noticed…her tolerance is a little low these days."

"Just because she's a hybrid now she thinks herself invincible. I don't think so. She's as insufferable as always. Speaking of wifey and human dramas, you should really be worried about yours? Have you heard from the human tissue that you use to wipe your tears?" Rebekah asked innocently.

The smirk slowly banished from his face.

"Caroline said she was a little thirsty, didn't she Hayley?"

* * *

**_Tee hee hee hee hee_**

**_Sorry but that's funny. What did you think? What do you think will happen? _**

On the next chapter:

**_Two blondes meet for the first time_**

**_A vampire indulges_**

**_Caroline has an unexpected reaction to an unexpected situation _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all, I hope you are doing well and staying positive. There's been so many blows for this fanbase lately and I know that can be discouraging but you know what, we ship Klaroline because we've seen the magic of this pairing. We have taken it higher than the writers ever have or can. When you are feeling down about it, please remember that there are 5000 KC fanfics here written by people who love and believe in this pairing as much as you do. People who have seen the magic and have taken it to a place that transcends both television shows. Stay strong KCers!_**

**_Thanks for reading and for your messages. _**

**_Special thanks to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline. Thanks to Klaroline-fantasies for our beautiful cover._**

**_Serenithy 31 – You asked that I don't hurt Klaus' feelings anymore. Um… He still has ways to go. And it's not me…It's nature!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this installment._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

They got to her friend. Bonnie knew it.

All her life Caroline had been able to convince her to get into the craziest situations. This wasn't an exception given the orders Klaus had given her.

In fifth grade, they had climbed into the tree house in Tyler's backyard and destroyed his brand new imported kite. Neither he nor Matt would let her, Caroline, and Elena play with it. So Caroline had decided if they couldn't play with it, the boys couldn't either. Tyler cried for hours after his father refused to buy him a new one. Though she had laughed at him, Caroline had gotten her father to buy him a new one because she hated to see him that sad.

In 8th grade, they had confronted the girl that tried to bully Bonnie in school. They had almost been suspended and the girl had ended up with a bloody nose from Caroline's fist. When Bonnie came home, she was told Abby, her mother, left the family. Caroline had snuck out of her house though she was grounded and climbed through Bonnie's window. Care held her while she cried. She lost her mom that day but she knew she gained a sister

So yeah, she had been bitchy for a while, and she was a mega bitch now to others but Bonnie would follow her to the ends of Earth. As Caroline once had called the three of them, ride or die. She had seen what life without her best friend was like. She never wanted that again.

So that's how they found themselves, in a quaint little bar, near Bourbon St. because Rebekah and Hayley taunted Caroline about the bartender and her relationship with Klaus. Caroline was determined to meet her. Bonnie knew it wasn't a good idea. Yet…here they were.

Vampire abilities amazed Bonnie. She was able to spot Camille the minute she walked in the bar. Her eyes widened as the resemblance between her and the woman beside her hit her with full force. The two blondes stared at each other. Caroline turned a terrifying smile on Bonnie.

"Go chat up the hottie over there." She said tilting her head to the table away from the bar where a young, rugged man sat, before adding "I got this one."

Bonnie knew she probably shouldn't have left Caroline alone in this but she didn't seem to be able to muster any care for the human bartender she didn't know. Also, the guy Caroline was pushing her towards was extremely hot. For the past few days, Bonnie had urges that blood bags alone didn't seem to cure.

It had been a while.

Caroline approached the bar. Camille couldn't stop staring at her. The hybrid stood across from the human, only separated by the bar. Caroline stood tall, shoulders squared back.

"You know who I am." It wasn't a question.

"Caroline." The other woman whispered; her mind flashed back to all the sketches she had seen in Klaus' room the day he had been sick. It was clear she was scared, a little intimidated.

Caroline lips twitched. He had spoken about her. "Come," she ordered and turned towards the stairs.

Camille glanced briefly towards the door. In a blink of an eye Caroline was across from her again. She leaned towards her.

"I told you to come with me. You can either come willingly or…" She smiled this time and began to walk again. This time the echoing beat of a heart was right behind her.

They walked to the roof. Caroline walked to the ledge and sat with her legs dangling.

"Come sit by me." She beckoned sweetly, patting the spot next to her.

Camille walked slowly and sat next to her but facing opposite sides. Caroline faced out and Camille sat facing the door with her back out to the ledge. She knew that just a little push is all it would take for her to fall into the street; the bartender decided to play her last chip.

"He won't let you hurt me." She blurted out.

Caroline's eyes turned cold and the other woman realized it was the wrong thing to say. She regarded Cami for a long time without saying a word. The other woman began to squirm but Caroline still didn't say a word. Then suddenly she brought her hand up to caress Cami's neck.

"I'm in a mood today. Be warned and don't piss me off more than I already am." And she carefully pulled Camille to sit fully on the ledge. She was fully balanced but her back was facing outward. Then Caroline tipped her a little.

The human heart pounded furiously but a second later she was upright again. She looks into the girl's eyes and softens her expression even more.

"Relax sweetheart." She mocks "I just want to chat. Now tell me about Klaus."

* * *

Bonnie was nursing a beer and trying not to snack on the guy next to her when Klaus came in. He watched the bold tone in her body language and the look of absolute hunger in her eyes before he smiled to himself. New vampires made for good entertainment. Bonnie looked like she would pounce at any moment.

He walked up to her and stood between her and the guy she was chatting up. The guy was about to protest but one look from Klaus had him looking away. He looks towards the bar noticing Cami's absence. He asked her where Caroline was. Bonnie looked away guiltily before signaling to the ceiling with her finger.

Klaus' eyes pinned her until she squirmed a little.

"You will not feed in this bar. Wait for me here." He told her before flashing to the roof.

* * *

When reached the roof, Caroline was sitting at the edge with Cami by her side. At first they seem to be talking normally, almost companionably. Caroline had her arm on Cami's shoulder.

Then Klaus noticed Caroline was barely holding Cami up.

Without turning she excitedly uttered, "Your hero's here, Cami." She sing-songs. "Hooray! Give me a K!" She cheered then laughed.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" Klaus calmly placed his hands behind his back.

"Hi! My new friend Cami and I are just getting to know each other. Did you know she's a psychiatrist? I guess you and her make all the sense in the world. I hope she is up for the lifetime project that is you." She smiled coyly.

He pursed his lips. "I think your little show is over, love. Let Cami go."

She beamed impishly as if considering disobeying; raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let her go." He said sterner this time.

"Ok" She said and removed her hand from a wide eyed Cami that must have realized what she saw in Caroline's eyes.

The human girl let out a strangled cry as she free fell backwards but Klaus flashed and grabbed her. He turned angry eyes on Caroline.

She shrugged. "You said let her go." She said before flashing down the steps.

He gritted his teeth and turned to back to Camille who was now shaking against his chest.

"She almost killed me." She sobbed.

"There there, sweetheart. It's not personal. Caroline's issues are with me. You're just an innocent bystander."

She pulled back looking at him in disbelief. "Innocent bystander? That's what you have to say to me. She almost killed me! Why is she here?"

Klaus sighed silently cursing vervain and the witch that freed her from his compulsion. He absentmindedly thought of this new Caroline and how he was going to deal with the situation. The nonchalant way in which she let go of Cami and the look in her face after was very unlike her. She normally cherished human life.

"Klaus" Cami's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Why is she here?"

"Caroline's… living with me. She's my mate."

"Your mate?" she asked her face going from scared to irate in the blink of an eye.

He swore.

* * *

It took him a while but he was able to calm down Camille. She walked ahead of him down the stairs satisfied with what he had fed her. He, on the other hand, was annoyed. He hated giving explanations and placating people.

It only got worse when he got downstairs.

When he got downstairs, Caroline was talking with Marcel who was watching Bonnie still laughing with the same guy.

Spotting the hybrid at the bar, Camille instinctively backed up and bumped into Klaus. Marcel looked up and waved him over. Klaus turned to Cami and softly tells her to go back behind the bar before he smiled again and walked over.

"Hello, Mate. Glad to see you again." He intently gazed into Caroline's eyes before wrapping his hand around her arm seemingly gentle. "Unfortunately, I have to escort these ladies home."

"I'm not ready to go." Caroline said smiling at him like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Love, I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Now. Bonnie, tell your little friend to follow us home." He helped Caroline up and she waved at Marcel then cheerfully waved at Camille who is at the other side of the bar.

Bonnie grabbed the guy's hand, mouthed 'bye' at Marcel, and followed behind them.

As soon as they're out of the bar, Caroline shook his hand off her arm.

"Real nice. Are you planning to manhandle me all the time now?" She almost yells.

"Keep your voice down." He admonished.

She scoffed and flashed ahead of him. She went directly to the room upstairs. She heard them come in and he telling Bonnie to stay in the house and not go anywhere or feed.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at his parental act. She sat and crossed her legs in defiance as she heard him come up the stairs.

"Did you finish grounding Bonnie? Am I next on your father-figure lecturing tour?" She asked.

"I would not have pegged you for the Electra fetish kind?" He asked with a pleasantly while his eyes betrayed the annoyance he felt.

"Oh wow…I was wondering how long it would take you to bring up that up." Then she smirked. "I noticed you didn't tell dear innocent Cami about the woods."

She watched the way he inhaled and laughed.

"I should be offended that you treated me like a dirty little secret. After all, you spilled so many secrets to her. Oh, do you always try to use Mikael as a pick up line? I have daddy issues." She mocked.

"Don't." He warned. The way he says the word and the flashing of his eyes cause a flutter of fear in her chest. Her eyes darted to the side and came back up. This time, her eyes reflect merriment as she remembered that she has nothing to fear.

"Oh I'm sorry. You didn't want anyone to know about your man pain. I was surprised when she told me about your tears. You cried for her. I think I only saw you cry once."

"Jealous, love?" He chortled.

She ignored the question. "I wonder how much people would really fear you if they knew you cry so easily. Maybe instead of staking you, they would bring up your feelings."

He grabbed her then, his eyes angrily on hers. "Be very careful sweetheart. I'll allow you to say anything here, in our intimacy.". The corners of his lips rose at the last word. He leaned a bit closer to her and continued. "From now on, you'll behave when we're in public." He said firmly. "You will not. Ever. Embarrass me in front of my subjects."

She scoffed. "As always, you embarrass yourself, Klaus." She said looking at him with a side smile of her own. "Oh and subjects? Seriously? Who's included in that group?" She asked sarcastically.

His grin was beautifully sinister. "Anyone who is beneath me is my subject. So that would be everyone…" He looked her up and down. "That is, except you, my queen." He said leaning forwards and picking up her hand to bring it to his lips.

Her lashes lowered to the floor before they came slowly up to find his eyes pinning her where stood. For a moment she felt trapped in his gaze but something occurred to her and it showed in her eyes, yellowing them. His reaction almost made her swallow away the malice. She could sense how turned on he was by the way her beast seemed to manifest before him.

She took a step forward towards him. "So…what you want is for me to be the perfect queen? To step out hanging on your arm." She leaned into him pressing her body to his, her hand on his arm as if to confirm. She brought her mouth to his ear. "Whisper in your ear and laugh at your jokes." Her lips traveled down the length of his jaw causing his body to react. When her lips hovered over his mouth, she was so close, her breath enveloped him like a warm blanket. "Pretend I grant every sexual wish you ever dreamed of…constantly." Her other hand joined on the talk and she let it roam freely over his chest. It flexed under her fingertips. "God, you don't even pretend. You just let me play with you." She finished with a scoff.

He swallowed to recuperate.

"Caroline, I don't ever need to pretend that you are not exactly what I want. Even when I tried to hide it, the whole world seems to know. I also have no qualms about admitting to myself that you've always exploited that when it's convenient for you. Now it happens to be convenient for me." He said and just as quick his hands wrapped around her face and held it still close to his. "So please, continue with your games, I have no issues as long as you play your role to my satisfaction. "

She tried to wrestle herself free but he held her tighter.

"As far as the desire you inspire, worry not sweetheart, as you saw today, I have methods of alleviation lined up. You, on the other hand, are not allowed to fuck anyone else. I've already claimed you. Keep it up by all means, you'll be the only one frustrated in the end." He brought his mouth closer to her face. "In all honestly, I'm looking forward to watching you writhe on that bed as you are feverish for me. You'll feel double the hunger now." He said as his hands traveled down and cupped her ass before letting her go.

He walked out and closed the door behind him. His dead heart pounded so hard he could feel it in his pants. He didn't move a muscle as the noise of a crystal vase crashing against the door filled the room.

And he was elated, despite the insistent throbbing between his legs.

* * *

He walked downstairs to the office. He sat behind the desk to look at some paperwork when Hayley walked in.

"You have to help me." She said as she stood in front of his desk.

He didn't bother looking up.

"Klaus, are you listening to me?" She asked.

He didn't move. "I'm in no mood to deal with you or whatever issue you are having."

"The pack is after me. They're pretty pissed." She argued.

He pressed his lips together. "Sounds personal. Good luck with that, sweetheart."

"Look, you have to help me. It's your fault they want to lynch me." She accused him.

"I beg to differ. You made a deal with me. You gave me two strong werewolves and I will make you a hybrid when the time comes. It's up to you to stay alive till then." He went back to reading as if she were not there.

"Klaus…" She began and stopped because he raised his hand, without raising his head, and pointed at the door.

She stomped her foot and walked out.

From her spot at the top of the stairs, Caroline tapped her index finger to her lips. What could she do with this new information?

* * *

"Bonnie, come now and bring your friend." He whispered.

The new vampire flashed to his office. She had a satisfied look on her face as she did every time she flashed anywhere.

He couldn't help but grin slightly. "Are you hungry, Bonnie?"

Her eyes immediately flew to the man who walked in behind her. She looked at Klaus then shook her head slightly.

"Really? Can't you hear that?" He said coming closer to her. He ran his hand over her head gently. "I know you can, Bonnie. That's his blood."

Bonnie gasped and doubled over trying willing her body to resist the hunger that assailed her. Still she couldn't prevent her fangs from descending.

"It's ok sweetheart. This is normal. Don't fight it." He said softly, almost gently.

It made Bonnie turn around and look at him as if she had never seen him before. Then he smirked at her in a way that made her blood freeze.

"You see the pulsing point on his neck?" He waited for her eyes to see the pulse and then return to him and nod. "What does it make you feel?"

"Hungry" she said breathlessly as the haze of red heat floated around her. It was hunger for blood and also for sex. It was uncontrollable lust. "So hungry." She repeated.

Bonnie couldn't stop watching the pulsating point. Klaus kept his eyes on her but his attention was on the person listening outside the room. He smiled.

"Did it feel good when you shagged him upstairs?" he asked bringing Bonnie's attention back to him.

She looked at the floor in embarrassment. He put his hand under her chin. "You're a vampire, Bonnie Bennett. This is going to feel like heaven."

Her eyes became redder.

"Have at it." He said as she flashed towards and bit savagely. It was messy as blood began to spray everywhere.

Bonnie held her prey almost shaking in response to the blood flowing into her mouth.

"Bonnie, stop, you're going to kill him." Caroline yelled from the door.

The new vampire never moved. She continued.

"Bonnie stop." Klaus whispered and she stopped feeding.

She turned her bloody face towards him, not even looking at Caroline. "I'm still hungry. I need more."

Klaus looked at Caroline in question.

"You're going to kill him, Bon." Caroline said softly. "Then you'll be wracked with guilt."

"But I'm so hungry." Bonnie repeated.

"There are blood bags…"

"Go ahead and indulge, sweetheart. There's no need for you to go hungry." Klaus said smiling at Bonnie as a parent would.

Bonnie bit on the neck again and began to drain him again.

Caroline regaled Klaus with a look of pure hatred.

"It's better she learns the lesson now. What about you, sweetheart? Who can I get you to snack on?" He asked nonplussed.

"No, thanks" She said rolling her eyes.

"Not even…" He lifted his wrist to his mouth; slowly he pressed his lips against, opened his mouth and bit. Drops of blood welled then rolled from the punctured wounds. He extended his wrist towards her in offering.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she had to breathe to prevent her fangs from dropping. But the veins on her face appeared and her eye color began to shift.

"Asshole." She spat.

"I'll take that as a no." His tongue darted out and licked the droplets watching her darkening eyes. His eyes twinkled smugly before he turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"Let him go, sweetheart. He's empty now. Come here."

She came and he put his hands around her shoulder and walked her in front of the mirror.

"Look at how beautiful you are now, Bonnie Bennett." He whispered caressing the side of her face from behind her. She gasped in reaction to seeing herself in full vampire form and full of blood. At first it was fear that flashed in her eyes, then as he traced her fangs with his thumb, her eyes darkened meeting his on the mirror. "You feel the power, don't you?" She nodded and smiled. Staring back at her was a menacing grin she had seen in others but now she was the menace.

Bonnie had always liked power. She had been corrupted by it. This power was different. She didn't need to chant or invoke; it was just in her.

She looked back at Klaus in a way she never had before, with reverence and devotion. He beamed loving his influence and power over her.

Caroline watched the scene feeling as if her breath was failing her. Anger surfaced and in that moment her eyes flashed vividly yellow and she almost leaped forward at them before catching herself. She flashed out of the room.

Bonnie called noticing she left.

She didn't see Caroline's reaction but Klaus didn't miss it.

* * *

She had felt the overwhelming anger and hurt and knew by the way her eyes sharpened and she saw everything so clear that her other instincts were taking control. When she got to the room and locked herself in the bathroom, she saw that her fangs had elongated and she saw the new set. It scared her senseless. Anxiety took over as thoughts of her attacking Bonnie, maybe even killing her, tormented her.

She paced the room and cried silently. She had pulled her hair until it hung scraggily around her, all the perfect curls gone.

He found her rocking on the floor on their closet.

She didn't move; didn't want to look at him. He sat on the floor across from her and reached out her hand and she kicked at him. He crawled to her and she kicked again and pushed at him when he would not stop coming to her. She clawed at him, scratching his chest in the process, but he still managed to grab her arms. She used her body to struggle and rebel by bucking her hips and trying to push him with her chest

In the end he subdued her. Neither said a word through the struggle and she could smell his blood. It overwhelmed her, soothed her as much as his arms around her.

She hated him the most in this moment. She hated because she knew he saw her, her reaction. She hated that he saw her like this. She hated him even more when her face struggling to get away turned into her face rubbing into his neck as she wanted to meld herself with his skin. Her hands wrapped around his forearms and gripped like she would a life raft in the middle of an ocean that wanted more than to swallow you.

His arms tightened and her eyes closed.

And she missed it. She missed the look of worry as she seemed to rage then the look of pure pleasure when she stopped and gripped him. She also missed the bliss as he found himself invaded by her and the feelings she evoked in him; he held tightly in contentment. He was content as he found himself where he thought he wouldn't be again.

She missed it all except her own senses as the smell of him surrounded her fully; the sound of his breath lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**_In case anyone is wondering about Klaus' line about the Electra complex. I decided to add this footnote._**

**_The Electra complex is a psychoanalytic term used to describe a girl's sense of competition with her mother for the affections of her father. It's the female counterpart to the Oedipus complex._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
